


Beloved

by cordeliadelayne



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-05 19:41:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6719140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cordeliadelayne/pseuds/cordeliadelayne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for lilybaggins and originally posted to Livejournal in 2008.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Beloved

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lilybaggins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilybaggins/gifts).



> Written for lilybaggins and originally posted to Livejournal in 2008.

Aragorn planted soft kisses along the rotund flesh of the hobbit lying on the bed before him. Poor Frodo felt five times bigger than usual, his feet were swollen, his stomach emptied of all its contents and his back aching. But all that paled in comparison to the loving stares Aragorn kept shooting him, the gentle caresses the ranger gave him, or the absolute joy on the other man's face every time their baby shifted in his womb. All the pain and discomfort was worth it for those precious moments when Aragorn's eyes crinkled in pure pleasure and Frodo knew what it was to be truly loved.


End file.
